Raider Rapid Fire CS-35
The Raider CS-35 is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2009 under the N-Strike license. It comes with the largest ammo capacity magazine yet: the thirty-five dart drum. It is able to slam fire its darts and the blaster is advertised as being able to do so at incredible speeds. Details Its internals are almost identical to the Recon CS-6. On the right of the Raider CS-35, there is an orange jam door to put a single dart in, or to remove jammed darts. The Raider has space in the handle for an extra dart. Color schemes The Raider has been released these color schemes: *Standard (blue/orange) *Clear *Gear Up Review Range - 8/10 - When slam fired, it has an average range of twenty-five to thirty feet. However, when not slam fired, it can reach lengths of thirty-five to forty feet unless bad darts are used. Accuracy - 9/10 - Accuracy is great on the Raider, especially at medium to long range. Also, it has a very high rate of slam firing, so the chances of hitting a target are greatly increased. Reliability - 7/10 - It doesn't usually jam unless bad darts are used or if it has been loaded past its full capacity. It might start jamming frequently if you are slam firing often. Rate - 9/10 - This blaster can shoot very quickly. It generally shoots about four darts per second. A maximum of five darts can be fired in a second while slam firing; however, this could cause the blaster to jam frequently at this rate. Capacity - 10/10 - This blaster has the largest capacity of any Nerf-branded blaster, holding thirty-five darts in it's included drum plus one extra in the handle. General - 9.5/10 - The Raider CS-35 is considered to be an excellent blaster. While it is slightly expensive, it's worth it. There are so many positive aspects to the Raider and without a doubt, is a highly recommended blaster. Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Raider commercial. *This blaster is similar to the Alpha Trooper CS-18. *Toys "R" Us released a bonus pack of the Raider which included two drum clips and seventy darts. Another bundle was released with two drums, a strap, and one hundred darts. A "double your darts" version with seventy darts was also released, as well as a version with a Flip Clip. A version with one hundred darts was also released. In 2011, the bonus pack was re-released with Nerf's new box colors, but only as a promotion at Toys 'R' Us for one week. **The Raider holds the title of being the Nerf blaster with the most "Special Value" packs. *The Raider is featured as a weapon in Nerf N-Strike Elite. *The stock photography makes a mistake which instead of CS-35, it says CS-6. *This blaster was accidentally shipped to Australia when they were supposed to be shipped to America, making Australia the first country to have it. *The Raider is sold in the UK at Argos for about 31.99 GBP. *In Australia, the Raider costs about $44 at Big W + GST. Poll Do you have the Raider CS-35? Yes No External links Raider CS-35 on the Nerf website Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Slam fire blasters